Sakura and Meiling's Return
Sakura and Meiling's Return (さくらとただいま苺鈴, Sakura to Tadaima Meirin) is the 13th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary Sakura and Chiharu were finishing up their new cheerleading routine as Sakura received a message in the changing room. After school, Sakura runs to the school gate, happy to see Meiling in person. The others arrive as they reunite with Meiling, introducing Akiho on the way. Syaoran and Yamazaki arrive at the gates as Syaoran yelled at Meiling for the surprise visit. The others leave while Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Akiho and Meiling head back home. Syaoran mentioned having to purchase more food and brought up dieting, surprising the girls while he explains that he was thinking that Meiling wants to eat less when staying over at his. Meiling then reveals that she wishes to stay with Sakura instead, therefore the extra portion isn't necessary. Kero was finishing up his game as the two girls arrive home. Kero listens to Meiling's story as they converse over Sakura's tea while Meiling tells everyone about Wei's worries regarding Syaoran. Sakura's father calls for Meiling talks on the phone about her staying in their household. Sakura commented on how mature she sounded over the phone, Meiling responding that its proper manners while Kero responds with an insult. The two talk about Akiho and Yuna while eating Akiho's cookies as the topic transits to Sakura worrying about Syaoran being alone. Meiling tells her that being by his side is more than enough, reaching an agreement with Kero that there are some things that Sakura won't exactly realize. Meiling asks about Touya as Sakura tells her that he is staying over at Yukito's to study for exams. Touya sneezes, knowing that someone, most likely a "monster" is talking about him as Sakura sneezes as well. Touya talks to Yukito about Meiling and knowing that the two of them will just be fine while Yukito talks about how nice the sibling's mutual trust is. Yukito brings up the topic of Touya's new powers, but he still refuses to say anything about it, telling him that it isn't time yet. Yukito changes into Yue, with Yue noticing Touya's powers growing back, not to mention a new one. Yue asks the same question as Yukito but was merely given the same answer. Sakura and Meiling prepare for dinner with Meiling teaching Sakura how she wraps gyōzas. After the meal, Sakura showers as the finished Meiling observes Kero sleeptalking. Meiling receives a text from Syaoran, thinking that he worries too much and texts him that it's all fine. Sakura returns as Meiling offers to dry her hair, teasing it in the process. Sakura looks at her new hair when Meiling tells her that Syaoran has no hair preference, leaving Sakura to blush, but then worries about Syaoran's solitude as Meiling tells her that despite Syaoran's other duties, he insisted on staying in Japan, probably because he wanted to see her. However, Sakura responds about her observations on how Syaoran's holding in something that he just can't tell her and that he is hurting within. Speaking in Cantonese so that Sakura won't understand, Meiling said that since the two are so important to each other, it's not easy, then quickly dismisses Sakura's inquiries by asking what she would like to do instead, with Sakura telling her that she will do what she can do. As Sakura thanked Meiling for her advice, she starts seeing cat ears and a tail on Meiling, asking her if she brought it with her from home. Meiling asks if she's half-asleep, but the cat features disappeared after Sakura rubbed her eyes. When Meiling was setting up her futon, the cat features returned but disappeared again. They went to bed as Sakura looked at Meiling one more time just to make sure that it's her imagination as the cat features appear again as they closed their eyes and said good night. Akiho opens her eyes from reading her storybook of the other Alice as Yuna enters the room with evening tea. Akiho shares her findings of the story to Yuna, telling him about a girl who has cat ears and a tail as Alice tries to tell everyone what's wrong. Yuna looks forward to the rest of the story as the sound of his pocket watch ticks away. Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura Kinomoto *Matching Apron Cerberus *Kero's Matching Apron Quotes *'Meiling': I'm sure there's a lot he needs to learn to be the next head of the family and a lot of things he'll have to remember. *'Meiling': (In Cantonese) When you both are so important to each other, it's not easy. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc